1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact and light-weight portable electric or electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, or camcorders have recently been actively developed and produced. A battery back may be embedded in the portable electric or electronic devices for operation where there is no power supply. The battery pack may use a rechargeable secondary battery for economic efficiency. Examples of a secondary battery may include a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, a nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) battery, a lithium (Li) battery, and a lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery. For example, a Li-ion secondary battery may have an operation voltage that is about three times as high as that of a Ni—Cd battery or a Ni—H battery, which may be used as a power supply of portable electronic equipment. Also, the Li-ion secondary battery may be widely used due to its high energy density per unit weight. A secondary battery may use a lithium-based oxide as a positive electrode active material and a carbon material as a negative electrode active material.